Recuerdos del pasado y un regalo del presente
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Mientras Sarah es presa de una fiebre Jareth recuerda como la hizo su reina, también a causa de una fiebre, y toma la decisión de hacerle una sorpresa a su amada reina.
1. Recuerdos del pasado

Recuerdos del pasado y un regalo del presente.

Sumarry: Mientras Sarah es presa de una fiebre Jareth recuerda como la hizo su reina, también a causa de una fiebre, y toma la decisión de hacerle una sorpresa a su amada reina.

**Recuerdos del pasado**

Caminaba de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado, no soportaba la incertidumbre que acompañaba a ese silencio.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y un Goblín salió de la habitación con suma tranquilidad.

-Habla de una buena vez y dime que tiene tu reina – Exigió a borde de la locura causada por la preocupación.

Había sido una sorpresa aterradora para él verla desmayarse en el comedor después del desayuno, su amada Sarah estaba siendo presa de fiebre adquirida por haber estado el día anterior cabalgando bajo la lluvia en busca de una flor de cristal, que solo florece en medio de una tormenta, de la cual había leído en uno de los libros de la biblioteca del castillo y sabia servía para ofrecer dones y deseos a las personas, él simplemente no sabía para que quería ella una flor de esas si ella tenía el poder de tener todo lo que pudiera imaginar con solo pedírselo.

-Está fuera de peligro – Dijo el goblín que de profesión era lo más cercano a un médico de Aboveground – Con mucho descanso y cuidados, mi alteza estará curada a cabo de dos días – Respondió intentando no perder la serenidad frente al imponente rey que perdía los cabales cuando de la reina Sarah se trataba.

El rey volvió a respirar con tranquilidad y estuvo a punto de entrar a los aposentos de su mujer pero fue detenido por aquel goblín un tanto temeroso y tembloroso.

-¿Qué haces creatura horrenda? Aparta y déjame vera mi reina. Dices que ocupa cuidados pero no me dejas verla ¿Acaso es que quieres ser lanzado a pantano de la eterna hediondez?

-Solo le pido mi señor por el bien de mi reina que no cure esta vez con su magia su malestar – su voz como él mismo temblaban a desmedida y apenas encontró la valentía para dar aquella "recomendación médica".

-Esperas que me quede a ver como sufre la mujer que amo. Tu reina, Insensato, es la que está en la cama de esta habitación sufriendo.

-Es solo que si usted cura todos sus males con magia ella podría…bueno usted eso ya lo sabe – Ya no se atrevía a decir nada más, el miedo lo había consumido con aquellos gritos y esa mirada bicolor que era la peor de las armas.

-Crees que no sé lo que puede dañar a mi reina, acaso soy un hombre irresponsable que usa a magia cada que tiene oportunidad – Aquel cometario que no buscaba más que el bien de la joven mujer lo encolerizo, si claro el deseaba usar su magia para bajar la fiebre y aliviar los delirios y tenerla esa misma tarde en la biblioteca preguntándole mil cosas sobre lo que encontraba en los libros antiguos pero él sabía que era peligroso usar la magia sobre ella en eso momentos de tanta delicadeza – Lárgate – Ordeno antes de entrar en la habitación.

La habitación de la reina amplia y llena de luz, con un hermoso mural de Underground en las paredes, muebles más finos que la caoba de Aboveground, a la mano siempre sus libros favoritos y sobre la mesita de noche brillando como si fuera una joya recién pulida aquella caja de música que significaba el primer vals.

Al centro de la habitación la mullida cama de cuatro postes con cortinas de terciopelo rojo oxido en donde descansaba su mujer.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acarició su largo cabello castaño, uno de los tactos más castos que disfrutaba hacer cuando podía.

-Mamá…Tobi…papá…Karla – La escucho murmurar suavemente.

Aquel llamado a su antiguo hogar lo estremeció, temiendo que en medio de los delirios estuviera arrepintiéndose de haber cambiado aquello por él.

-Mi cosa preciosa ¿será acaso que extrañas Aboveground? El mundo en el que naciste y del que te saque para poder tenerte a mi lado.

-Jareth – Llamo con voz suave estirando su mano temblorosa hacia él.

-Aquí estoy mi hermosura, mi reina, mi Sarah- Tomo aquella mano blanca que irradiaba calor, aquel calor tan diferente al que él conocía en ella, el calor provocado por la fiebre.

-No pienses que me arrepiento de estar contigo, es a causa de la fiebre que me parece verlos cuando cierro los ojos, pero yo jamás te dejaría porque tienes poder sobre mí, sobre mi corazón que es todo tuyo.

-Ya lo sé mi cosa preciosa y me hace feliz escuchártelo decir, ahora por favor descasa en nombre de ese amor que me confías y así podremos desayunar juntos mañana en el jardín como tanto te gusta hacer.

-Cántame Jareth, nuestra canción – Pidió ya con los ojos cerrados por lo que no pudo ver como el siempre estoico rey sonreía con dulzura.

Alargo su mano hasta la mesita de noche para tomar la caja de música a la cual dio cuerda para comenzar a cantar.

_As such a sad love__  
__Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel__  
__Open and closed within your eyes__  
__Ill place the sky within your eyes___

_There's such a fooled heart__  
__Beating so fast in search of new dreams__  
__A love that will last within your heart__  
__Ill place the moon within your heart…_

La respiración agitada que acompañaba el sueño de Sarah se trasformó en una pausada y tranquila al escuchar la voz de su amado Jareth cantando solo para ella.

El rey la observo descansando en la cama y su memoria viajo a la única otra ocasión en que la había visto en ese estado, cuando la convirtió en su pareja eterna.

Aquel día había llovido durante la mañana en Aboveground, lo sabía porque cuando había ido a por ella el césped aún estaba húmedo.

-Hoggle ocupo verte amigo mío, ven aquí, por favor – Pidió como pudo salir su voz y al instante allí estaba junto a su cama.

-Sarah ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado al ver como el rosa de sus mejillas era un rojo carmín y apenas mantenía sus ojos abiertos.

-Hoggle estoy enferma, nada de que te debas de preocupar. Pero quiero pedirte un favor –Hoggle callo completamente esperando la petición – Es Jareth quiero pedirle perdón por lo que paso hace un año, por favor Hoggle ayúdame a llegar con él.

-Aunque tuviera el poder no lo haría, tu estas enferma y no puedes ir a ninguna parte, además Jareth no querrá verte ni a ti ni a mí, todos somos traidores que no son bienvenidos en el castillo – Contesto lleno de preocupación que sobrepasaba en ese momento el coraje de que Sara deseara verlo y aún más que lo llamara por su nombre.

***.

Miraba el cielo lanzando sus burbujas mágicas al aire esperando que le trajeran algún buen entretenimiento, aunque fuera algo medianamente adecuado para pasar el rato.

La verdad era que nada lograba entretenerlo adecuadamente, nada era lo suficientemente entretenido, hermoso o deslumbrante; nada era comparable a lo que esa chiquilla insensata había ocasionado en él, la odiaba y deseaba; la buscaba y la quería alejarla tanto como deseaba tenerla cercas.

Su sorpresa fue la deber acercarse un ave a su ventana.

-¿Quién te ha enviado como mensajero? – Pregunto al ave plumaje colorido y alborotado, de cuello largo y casi pelón, que solo grazno horrendamente – Que creatura más fea eres – Si bien era verdad, esa frase se había vuelto más que cotidiana en el rey que había concebido como estándar de belleza a la ganadora del laberinto.

Sin hacer mucho más caso a la fea figura del ave tomo lo que en su pata estaba atado un pequeño frasco de cristal con un tapón de corcho, en su interior apenas un poco de agua y la nota:

"De parte de Sarah su alteza".

¿Sarah? ¿Qué podría ser eso que el pájaro feo, que ya se había marchado, traía en nombre de Sarah y aún más quien lo había enviado a su vez a él?

-Ese inútil traidor – Pensó al recordar que solo había algunos pocos que continuaban en contacto con Sarah.

Destapo el frasco y lo vacío, apenas eran dos gotas las que cayeron de él convirtiéndose en brillantes estrellas.

"Era solo una niña insensata que no entendía nada realmente, "todo es posible y nada es lo que parece" eso lo incluía a él y mi, mientras yo en el afán de recuperar a Tobi y el coraje que las trampas del laberinto no vi que el verdadero villano estaba siendo yo dañándolo a él mientras no pensaba hacerme ningún mal.

Jareth no sabía que lo que me ofrecías en ese momento era tu corazón y lo trate tan mal, perdóname por favor…perdóname que no quiero vivir más pensando que me odias con todo tu ser, me duele tanto pensar que no quieras volver a verme jamás por más que te he llamado para pedirte perdón y decirte que te amo…"

La voz de Sarah salía de aquellas estrellas que fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, él lo había hecho le había entregado algunos poderes y ella los había usado para darle aquel mensaje.

Lo había llamado efectivamente varias veces pero el en medio de su ego, coraje y dolor no había parecido frente a ella.

Pero había algo que lo tenía inquieto la voz la dulce voz de su Sarah sonaba tan distante y frágil, entrecortada y a punto de desvanecerse. Dejo caer el frasco y antes de que se rompiera en el suelo se convirtió en una ratita que fue devorada por la serpiente que vivía siendo adorno de su escritorio.

Apareció en su mano uno de sus cristales permitiéndole ver a Sara en aquella cama presa de una fiebre que no la dejaba dormir, su corazón se detuvo.

-Les dejo la receta pero no creo que se mejore con ella – Dijo el hombre de bata blanca dejándole la resta al padre.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Creo que es a causa de tristeza que ella se encuentra mal, su mejor medicina podría llegar a ser Jareth ese joven que llama entre pesadillas.

-No conozco a ningún Jareth

Allí esta él escuchando como entablaba una conversación la familia de su adolorida amada sobre él, sobre como el medico lo había nombro la unía medicina para ella.

-Mi cosa preciosa, yo también he estado enfermo recordándote – Desapareció de sus aposentos sin dejar dicho a ninguno de sus súbditos a donde iba.

En cuanto la mujer salió la habitación, el abandono su forma de lechuza y entro a la misma.

-Mi cosa preciosa aquí estoy para ti, recibí tu mensaje –Susurro a su oído colocando su mano sobre su frente.

-Jareth – Murmuro aun en delirios la joven, sin percatarse de que allí junto a ella estaba aquel a quien llamaba.

-Mi cosa preciosa no tengo poder sobre ti, no puedo curar tu sufrimiento con mi magia, abre los ojos y ve que estoy aquí y pídeme que acabe con tu enfermedad que es la única manera en que podamos dejar de sufrir los dos.

Estaba triste aún más que cuando ella lo había rechazado, porque sentía que la razón de que corazón latiera se le estaba escapando de las manos como la arena a un reloj roto. Tomo su mano y la aprisionó con las propias colocando su frente junto a ellas esperando que se diera cuanta de su presencia, rogando que no se desvaneciera.

-Deseo que el rey de los goblín cure mi enfermedad con su amor – La quebradiza voz lo hizo levanta la vista para ver aquellos ojos verdes que habían perdido su brillo volviéndose opacos.

-Lo cumpliré – Se enderezo lo suficiente para llegar a sus labios los cuales aprisiono con los propios en un beso lleno de suplicas de amor correspondidas.

Sintió como se acercaba alguien a la habitación.

-Mi cosa preciosa, tengo que irme y preparar todo para que seas recibida en el castillo – Su ademan de marcharse fue detenido por el agarre de Sarah que con la vista aun algo cansada le pedía que permaneciera junto a ella.

-Llámame cuando creas que sea mejor tu marcha, despídete de ellos – beso su mano y salió por la ventana tomando la apariencia de una lechuza blanca.

Sarah dejo pasar aquella noche completa para aclarar su mente y descifrar si estaba bien solo irse con Jareth. Lo pensó un segundo pero era una tontería no podía, simplemente no podía explicarle a su padre y a Karla a donde se iría y mucho menos con quien y sabía que aunque Jareth probablemente le diría que sí, si ella le pedía que se mostrara frete a ellos no era lo más correcto.

-Deseo que Jareth rey de los goblín aparezca frete a mí – Pronuncio sentándose en la cama y tal como acostumbraba, usando la ventana como acceso apareció frente a ella.

- ¿Qué puede desear esta cosa preciosa que tengo frente a mí? ¿Tal vez que la lleve conmigo a mi castillo? – Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo puedo irme dejando a mi familia así sin más? – Pregunto directamente y el rey le extendió la mano mostrándole dos duraznos.

Sarah los observo sobresaltada, los recordaba era igual que el que Hoggle le había dado por orden de él hacía un año atrás en el laberinto.

-¿Quieres que me olviden? – Exclamo renuente.

- Al menos de que fingieras morir a causa de la fiebre, olvidarte es la única forma de que te marches sin dañarlos, no habrá dolor si no hay recuerdos, yo me encargare de borrar todo lo que a ti se refiere de este mundo pero tu deberás darle los duraznos

Titubeo antes de tomarlos. Ya teniéndolos en sus manos los miro aun un poco insegura

-Mi cosa preciosa – Sarah esperaba algunas palabras de aliento y amor – Si no se los das tú se los daré yo de alguna manera.

…Pero era demasiado pedir para el carácter del rey

- Podrías intentar decir algo más bonito que eso – Jareth sonrió triunfante – Pero lo haré.

-Hay algo más que me molesta – Se detuvo el rubio viendo detenidamente a su amada en aquella ridícula pijama color rosa con algunos moños. Movió su mano frente a ella para cambiar aquella ropa por un salto de cama verde esmeralda con finos y delicados bordados n hilo de oro.

-Está mucho mejor – No dejo decir nada más y se marchó.

La mañana se acercaba y ella busco las pertenecías que no deseaba abandonar, su caja de música y algunos libros, tomo una foto de la última reunión familiar y lo metió todo a una bolsa pequeña que se cargó con devoción.

Bajo a la cocina, coloco los duraznos en el fritero sabiendo que eran fritas que no Karla o su padre rechazarían.

Tomo un vaso con agua y buscando la mejor manera de que el ruido llegara hasta la habitación lo tiro al suelo seguido del bowl que Karla había estado usando para llevar agua a su cuarto para los fomentos fríos.

Los pasos presurosos no tardaron en escucharse en la escalera y en un momento estaban allí ambos.

-Sarah ¿estás bien? – Pregunto su padre buscando alejarla de los trozos de cristal.

-¿Qué haces en la cocina? – Pregunto Karla entre reocupada y molesta, aunque Sara solo recibió el mensaje de molestia.

-Tenía sed y he bajado por agua pero me tropecé y tire el vaso y el bowl, estoy bien – Se dirigió únicamente a su padre, a pesar de que había mejorado su relación con Karla durante el último año aun no lograba verla con buenos ojos al cien por ciento.

-Está bien, pero ahora debes regresar a tu cuarto, ya limpiaremos esto –pidió Karla ya más serena, había sido todo un oxidante, aunque recordaba haber dejado una jarra con agua en el cuarto de la chica.

-Tengo un poco de hambre ¿puedo tomar una? – Pregunto tomado una manzana de un brillante color rojo, con la intención de centrar la atención en el frutero – Tomen ustedes también acompáñenme mientras la como, quiero salir del encierro de mi cuarto.

-No me parce mala idea – Dijo Robert a su mujer que con resignación tomo lugar en el desayunador junto a su esposo e hijastra.

El resto fue la magia de Jareth que los ínsito a sobre todas las fritas tomar los duraznos.

Aquello era irónico ella que acercaba a sus labios la manzana fruto de discordia y tragedias en la historia, la mitología incluso en religión y en los cuentos no significaba ningún peligro comparada con aquellos suaves duraznos de dulce aroma que sabían a magia.

-Tiene un sabor un poco raro – Dijo Robert ya por la tercera mordida.

-Tal vez son de esos que maduran artificialmente – Supuso Karla que había leído sobre esas frutas y verduras en una revista de "la buena ama de casa".

Los deposito en la alcoba matrimonial por petición de Sarah y cerro con magia la puerta tras salir de aquel lugar que lucía insignificante con lo que había preparado en el castillo para ella.

-Mi cosa preciosa es hora de marcharnos – Anuncio viendo como arropaba al pequeño Tobi que dormía con tranquilidad acompañado de Lancelot – Si deseas puedo llevarlo con nosotros.

-No, él debe de quedarse con ellos, después de todo es el hijo de los dos – Beso la frete del bebe y susurro algo que ni el rey pudo escuchar haciendo fruncir el ceño.

-Este será el único secreto que te permita Sarah – Anuncio extendiéndole la mano con la que no sotnia su bastón.

-Entre hermanos no es secreto sino confidencia –Contesto divertida del ceño celoso que el hombre mostraba y acepto su mano.

Entre ambas apareció un cristal con la imagen del castillo en su interior con una mirada ella supo lo que había que hacer y en un solo movimiento ambos lanzaron el cristal al aire y desaparecieron, junto a ellos la habitación de Sarah había cambiado a un desordenado estudio de arte con varios cuadros al holeo que parecían ser recién pintados.


	2. regalo del presente

**Regalo del presente**

La luz le anuncio que de nuevo había amanecido y en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de nuevo pudo verlo sentado en una silla de adornos color oro y acojinado azul, centrando su atención a ella.

-Buenos días – Dijo ella con una sonrisa sentándose en la cama.

-Buenos días mi cosa preciosa – Contesto él, encantado de ver que aun usaba el mismo modelo de salto de cama que él le había dado aquella noche nubosa -Si su alteza tiene deseo de dejar su oficio de murciélago, podríamos desayunar para después dar un paseo fuera del laberinto. –Concluyo con una sonrisa socarrona y salió de la habitación.

El cenador cubierto de flores era su lugar preferido de ambos, no solo pro que era en donde tomaban el desayuno o la merienda disfrutando de entera intimidad sino también porque había sido el lugar en donde Jareth le había pedido a Sarah que fijara una fecha para su boda.

Los sirvientes de castillo traían uno tras otro los platillos suculentos que Sarah recibía de buena manera; frutas, pasteles un te suave un chocolate caliente, una sopa de hongos y ¿qué era aquello que parecía carne?

Jareth dejo las bromas sobre su apetito por esa vez ya que el día anterior su falta de apetito lo había llevado a gritarle exigiéndole que comiera y ella había contestado en el mismo tono para después girarse en la cama y cubrirse con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

-Preparen un atuendo adecuado para su majestad, que hoy saldrá a hacer una visita conmigo – ordeno Jareth a una goblín que no tardo en reverenciar y marcharse.

Sarah no pregunto pues sabia por la manera tranquila en la que toma su té que Jareth no le diría el lugar al que irían, así que solo dejo que las cosas trascurrieran.

-Cuando Jareth trama algo a veces es mejor no preguntar nada – confeso a la goblín que peinaba su cabello.

-Ha aprendido bien a manejar a su alteza – Rio con confianza.

-¿Te parece?

Observo sus ropas, no eran las comunes en Underground, se trataba de unos zapatos de tacón bajo, un vestido de tirantes gruesos, recto hasta las rodillas de color gris y debajo una blusa de cuello alto y mangas largas, la goblín (de nombre Dara) había dado por terminada su tarea colocando en su cabeza una boina del mismo color que el vestido.

-Sarah ¿has terminado? – Pregunto entrando a la habitación dejando sorprendida a su esposa.

Jareth vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca –bastantes simples tomando en cuenta lo alegórica que solía ser sus ropas – una gabardina negra y remataba con una bufanda color gris a su cuello

-Tú cabello – Grito aterrada Sara y se lanzó a él en busca de la larga cabellera rubia que ahora se veía recortada hasta los hombros y con orden.

- No pierdas el juicio, use magia para tomar esta simple apariencia – Explico antes de que la lluvia de preguntas callera sobre él.

-¿A dónde vamos? Jareth – Pregunto por fin intrigado por tanto detalle.

-A que dejes descansar los temores de tu corazón, vamos a Aboveground – Contesto y los ojos de Sara brillaron.

Solo era necesario un cristal para estar frente a aquella casa, para recorrer aquel camino que ella había recorrido barias veces.

Con golpes pequeños la pelota reboto hasta detenerse contra su pie, Jareth giro la vista aquel que corría detrás de la pelota amarillo brillante.

-Tobi no corras- Grito aquel hombre ya entrado en años detrás de su joven hijo.

-Jovencito no deberías separarte de tu padre, es de esa manera que los niños son llevados lejos para no volver jamás – Levanto la pelota y se la entregó en las manos al pequeño niño rubio.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo el padre tras llegar.

Los ojos de Sarah mostraban asombro y amor, tal vez un deseo de abrazarlo que reprimió haciendo una suave reverencia cuando el hombre poso sus ojos en ella.

-Mi nombre es Jareth Underground y ella es mi esposa Sarah –Presento ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla con aquel hombre.

-Robert Williams – Se presentó - ¿Son nuevos en el barrio?

-Solo hemos venido de visita – La sonrisa de diversión que intentaba ocultar salía con cada palabra – Mi Sarah vivió en esta casa cuando era una chiquilla y la nostalgia nos ha traído aquí de vuelta.

-Robert ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto la mujer al verlo acercarse a la puerta con aquellos desconocidos acompañantes.

-Karla ellos son Jareth y Sarah. Sarah vivió en esta casa antes de que nosotros y ha venido a recobrar memorias, los he invitado a merendar –Explico para después presentarlos correctamente.

La mujer estaba asombrada con la coordinación y belleza de la joven pareja.

-Karla suele decir que si tuviera una hija la llamaría Sarah – Confeso Robert provocando un saldo de sorpresa y alegría mesclada en Sarah que aunque conocía aquella casa no sabía cómo comportarse en ese momento, era más que claro que ellos no la recordaban, aunque el pequeño Tobi la observaba con insistencia.

Diez años atrás había sido su respuesta para cuando le habían preguntado cuando había dejado aquella casa, ubicándolo apenas dos años antes de la boa de Robert y Karla y su mudanza a aquella casa.

-Hermanita ¿quieres ver mis peluches? – Pregunto Tobi a Sarah y esta asintió acariciando los rubios cabellos del niño.

-Ten cuidado – Pidió Jareth al verla levantarse de la sala para seguir al niño hasta una esquena en la sala en donde había algunos muñecos regados.

-Es una muchacha muy guapa. Si yo fuera su padre, y te pareceré grosero, no habría aceptado un matrimonio con alguien con tanta diferencia de edad.

Jareth sonrió ampliamente divertido de aquel pensamiento.

-Si usted supiera- Fue su única respuesta.

-Jareth, dime si me equivoco – Interrumpió el tema Karla que no había dejado de ver a Sarah –Sarah, está en cinta ¿verdad?

Robert salto en su lugar sorprendido y busco el bulto en su vientre que lo confirmara pero antes de que sus ojos lo vieran, la afirmativa del interrogado llego primero.

-Sarah mi cosa preciosa ven aquí y habla con los Williams que desean preguntarte sobre tu condición – Llamo y estuvo a punto de ir a ella al verla intentar levantarse de la alfombra pero ella hizo ademán de poder hacerlo sin problema y así fue.

La plática continúo hasta entrada la tarde.

-Es hora de irnos anuncio Jareth.

-Oh pero la estamos pasado bien – Bramo con pena Karla.

-Debemos regresar a casa, se hace tarde y ya los hemos molestado mucho – Excuso Sarah con tranquilidad y cierto tajo de amor palpable.

-Vengan cuando quieran nuevamente, serán bienvenidos – Ofreció Robert ya en la puerta despidiendo a la pareja.

-Hermanita ¿vendrás jugar conmigo de nuevo? – Pregunto el pequeño Tobi

-Solo ocupas llamarme usando las palabras correctas – Dijo al pequeño en medio de un abrazo.

Unas últimas palabras de despedida fueron necesarias y se alejaron hasta perderse de la vista de la familia Williams.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a ese niño el día que te despediste de él aquel día? – Pregunto por fin apareciendo un cristal en su mano.

-Que no olvidara a su hermana y al rey goblín que siempre lo recodarían y estarían allí para él cuando su mundo de derrumbará.

-Seguirás siendo una chiquilla molesta – Gruño lanzando el cristal al aire.

-Y tu un rey ególatra – contesto antes de desaparecer de Aboveground por muchos años más.


End file.
